As Usual
by XxEJMxX
Summary: He had grown. And we had stayed the same. As Usual. I had dragged Jazz into this obsession. And we would end it. As Usual.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I'd seen it all.  
The repulsive.  
The addictive.  
The disgusting.  
The incredibly arousing.  
But nothing compared to seeing him in a Burlesque club. Usually, in Burlesque, you pay more attention to the scantily clad women fashioned in pin-up decor.  
However, I knew it was him. And that made "paying attention", twice as hard.  
I would know him anywhere. Ever since Bella left for some baseball player, he was all I had on my mind.  
Those lips.  
Those biceps.  
Those eyes.  
Those abs.  
Everything.  
I found myself asking questions that I shouldn't. I found my mind wandering. In the process, I drug Jasper into it.  
The few times I saw him after the initial splintering of her leaving, my emotions skyrocketed. He never knew. He still didn't. And he _possibly_ never would.  
He just carelessly lifted half-dressed women with the rest of the male Burlesque.  
At least he wasn't in drag; I wouldn't have been able to control myself.  
Right now, I was barely containing my emotions. My eyes had darkened, I'm sure.  
It even persuaded me to grab a gin & tonic off of a waitress' tray.  
He made me feel that human. That vulnerable. And I felt oh so vulnerable as jealousy bloomed through my chest. How dare he touch that blonde slut. I almost growled.  
A heavy hand landed on my shoulder, and a I stared up to Jasper, who has just joined my appreciation of the stage. He licked his lips slowly, human pace.  
I wasn't the only one in slow-motion because of him...Because of Jacob.  
His caramel skin glowed underneath the spotlights. I could hear every thought.  
He associated the girls with different positions he had them in.  
I growled.  
He heard.  
His eyes shot out the the audience for the first time.  
His mind panicked.  
He left La Push and the wolves way behind. He had stopped phasing; even though he could pick up any time he wanted to, with the right, angry push.  
He looked his 22 years now. The lines in his face spoke volumes. He was noticeably older, to the human eye. But it gave him so much more character.  
Arrogance was wiped off his face.  
So was petulance.  
Misdirected anger was no more.  
He had grown.  
And we had stayed the same...

As usual.


	2. Chapter 2

He was terrified.  
I could feel it rolling off of him in waves.  
But it was tinged with excitement.  
I was puzzled.  
If he was that terrified, why was he so excited to see us?  
I looked to Edward, who looked equally shocked.  
Edward leaned over,  
"He's been looking forward to see any of the Cullens... outside of land ordinances for a while. He's known we've been here... in LA..." Edward let my mind cycle for a few moments, and the delicate blonde at the mike belted out a soft tune...  
"He wants to apologize,"  
My eyes turned sharply to him.  
He was avoiding looking anywhere near us.  
He was standing in the shadows at the corner of the stage, but our eyesight isn't challenged. The more he felt our stares, the more antsy he became.  
He wished we would make a move.  
He needed us to.  
All I needed, was that little tinge of arousal to leak through...

All I needed was that last glimpse of cold pale skin against his own...  
He was teasing now.  
Vampires don't take kindly to teasing.  
He didn't know he was teasing though, he was too naïve.  
He couldn't remember that I could read minds. Or that Alice could see the future. Or that Jasper could push his emotions around.  
He forgot.  
He blocked it out.  
Like a lot of things from Forks, from La Push, from Washington.  
He had perfect little untouched boxes in his brain; where a multitude of information had been stored.  
He was quite good at compartmentalizing.  
He wasn't good at keeping his information away from prying minds...  
He was recently discovered as bi. He lived on Melrose, rooming with 3 other Burlesque dancers. He worked here and waited tables at a deli downtown. He lived paycheck to paycheck. He missed us...  
He missed us?  
It was a stray though, but it hadn't originated from my brain.  
He missed fighting with me over a bullheaded waifish skank.  
He missed admiring Jazz's strategic talents.  
He missed watching us fight underneath the moonlight.  
He missed wishing he was me, holding Bella... denying that he wished he was Bella instead...  
He missed us?  
My brain hadn't wrapped around it.  
_Why's he so wistful?  
_"He missed us" I whispered, then instantly felt Jazz recoil.  
This just made things that much more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

We came back.  
Night after night.  
Week after week.  
It was all we could think about.  
And his thoughts were just as even.  
He slept all day, neglected his friends, picked up every extra shift.  
Until one day, when he couldn't ignore us any longer.

It was on one of our late visits to the club that the front-man finally said something.  
"You boys come back night after night...see something you like?"  
I had weighed it before speaking,  
"Yes actually. We find Burlesque extremely interesting, a dying art form. But, we have an inquiry as to one of your dancers." The smaller male quirked an eyebrow as he pulled our outrageously decorated tickets from the printer.  
"Who?"  
"A male dancer. The Native American looking fellow" The doorman looked startled for all of two seconds, before looking impressed.  
"You're bent, and you have the courage to wait out Burlesque every night, for a glimpse at a man. Bravo. I'll hook you up. Leave a tip, a name, and a number" the man slid them a sheet of paper,  
"And I can guarantee you'll hear from him within a night" The doorman smirked as Jazz quietly took our tickets, and I jotted down the required information.

And surely, he called.

"Hello?"  
"Jacob"

"Cullen..."  
"Edward, I would prefer"  
"Of course" I could hear the sarcasm, but he was smiling.  
"We have a favor to ask of you"  
I could almost hear the panic spread on his face.  
"Just... don't ask me to come back. Don't tell them where I am"  
"Of course, just... have dinner with us" He was silent, and breathing was all I could hear for precious seconds.  
"Of course." Then he hung up.  
The doorman wiggled his eyebrows tonight, and slipped us a bar napkin, with a time and a location sprawled on it.  
Jazz smirked.  
I bit my lip.


	4. Chapter 4

We had dinner.  
It became less tense after his second glass of wine.  
We talked, like we never felt animosity,  
We flirted, all of us, like we had never loved a woman.  
We shared companionship, for we would outlive them all.

The first kiss was heaven.  
Me first, breathy soft.  
Jazz dominated him, something he'd never had.

We fell into bed that night.  
It was all frenzied.  
It was chaos.  
It was perfect.  
He bit and nipped like he was still a wild creature.  
He fought dominance, even when Jazz held him from behind, and sunk into him.  
Slowly.  
Inch by inch.

He moaned, I moaned.  
He growled, Jasper growled.  
It was perfect.  
It was all us.  
As Usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob hadn't seen them coming.  
He broke into a cold sweat every night they came in. He wanted to know what he did to have his past crawl out of the woodwork after 9 years to bite him in the ass.  
It wasn't fair.  
His heart had palpitations. And he knew it wasn't just fear. He knew that every time he saw them, his groin lurched.  
He had set to fucking every girl on the stage to forget his past, some multiple times.  
But here his past was, sitting at table no. 5, smirking and devouring his form through ocher eyes.  
He felt foolish now; it didn't matter how much pussy he popped, his past could always come back. It didn't matter how satisfied he was with being normal, his past would always come back.  
He should be mad at those inhuman fuckers, pissed even, as he knotted his tie.  
He took a deep breath.  
His anger was coming back.  
It felt uncontrollable.  
He didn't want to shift again.  
He didn't want to go to dinner either, but there was nothing he could do. He was done running. It got him nowhere. Absolutely no where.  
At least _she _hadn't walked in.  
He would have puked and fainted, like a night where he consumed too many Jack n' Cokes.  
He had shifted to the point of hating her. Especially after he left. He didn't know if he hated her for how she played them, or for the fact that she had him.  
Because he was long over the fact he was bi.  
There was nothing like a good pair of tits.  
But there was also nothing like a big, thick dick.  
He'd admit it if you asked, but he didn't broadcast.  
But never before had he felt the razor sharp butterflies he felt when putting on his shoes for tonight's date.  
This was something new.

He was going to get laid tonight.


End file.
